


Fictober - All Of You

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, body part
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Kumpulan drabble bersambung tentang Choi Minho dan sebuah kepala yang ditemukannya di gudang olahraga.





	1. Box

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan nama, tempat, atau waktu yang sungguhan ada. SHINee milik diri mereka sendiri.
> 
> Ini pertama kali aku pakai prompt untuk cerita bersambung (not to mention, drabble!). Semoga semuanya lancar-lancar saja ;;u;;

Minho menghentikan keranjang dorong di satu sudut kosong yang tersisa dalam gudang olahraga yang gelap dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengumpat. Hanya dirinya yang diminta mengembalikan sekeranjang bola basket di antara dua puluhan orang yang tersedia. Dia berbalik, hendak menyusul teman-temannya berganti seragam, tapi siluet kepala di sudut matanya membuatnya segera menoleh.

Kepala itu berada di puncak teratas tumpukan kardus, ditumpangkan begitu saja di sana. Ukurannya mirip milik manusia asli, dengan mata memejam dan ekspresi netral, mungkin bagian dari alat peraga biologi. Minho beringsut mendekat untuk mengamatinya dengan lebih baik.

Lalu mata itu terbuka, membalas tatapan Minho dengan sorot penuh kehidupan.


	2. Scar

Minho melonjak ke belakang, punggung kaki menyandung tungkainya sendiri dan membuatnya jatuh terjengkang. Mata itu terbuka lebar, mengikuti pergerakannya beringsut mundur serampangan.

“Apa.” Susah payah Minho berujar—pita suaranya terjerat ketakutan. “Apa kau ini?”

Kepala itu menggelinding ke tepi kardus, menatap Minho dari posisi miring. “_Ah_.” Suaranya samar dan halus, seperti desiran debu. “_Di mana bagian tubuhku yang lain?_”

Minho mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, penglihatannya berputar. “Apa ...?”

“_Badanku. Ada bekas luka di pundaknya. Tolong temukan._”

“A-aku tidak bisa,” Minho tergagap. Untung saja telapak tangannya menemukan cara menghela badannya berdiri sekalipun kakinya selemas agar-agar.

“_Kenapa?_” desah kepala itu. Irisnya begitu hitam, kontras dengan kulitnya yang sangat pucat. Persis seperti boneka. “_Badanku. Ada bekas luka di pundaknya. Tolong temukan._”

Minho semakin beringsut ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Jaraknya hanya tiga meter, tapi rasanya tiga kilometer jauhnya. “Aku tidak bisa.”

Sepasang mata itu berkilat-kilat, menghantui Minho. “_Kau bisa. Kau harus bisa._”

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai dia keluar. “Tidak.”

“_Kalau begitu pilihannya tinggal satu._” Ujung bibir merah itu terangkat. “_Aku pakai badan_mu_ saja._”

Minho terperanjat dan lari tunggang langgang, meninggalkan kepala itu menggelinding dan melesak ke dalam kardus.

“_Yah,_” gumam kepala itu sambil memejamkan mata, bibirnya tersenyum simpul. “_Dia lebih mudah dari yang kubayangkan._”


	3. Lipstick

“Choi Minho! Apa-apaan kau?”

Tetapi Minho tidak memedulikan teriakan ibunya, sama seperti dia tidak memedulikan semua klakson mobil yang jalannya dipotong olehnya dan pelajaran yang ditinggalkannya. Dia membanting pintu menutup, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Badannya? Kepala tadi menginginkan badan_nya_? Minho memeluk lengannya yang merinding. Cerita seram adalah bahan tertawaannya sampai saat ini.

“Choi Minho, buka pintunya!”

Minho terperanjat mendengar suara ibunya. Pelan-pelan dia membuka pintu; jantungnya seperti melompat ke tenggorokan melihat ibunya mengepit sebuah kepala.

“Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat maneken rambut. Kau tahu murid-murid Ibu lebih menakutkan dari ini.” Ibunya menjejalkan kepala plastik itu padanya. “Yang lebih penting, apa yang terjadi? Ini belum waktunya pulang sekolah, kan?”

Jawaban Minho hanya gelengan lemah. Dia menggulirkan maneken itu di tangannya, lalu terperanjat mendapati sebagian telapaknya dijejaki warna merah manyala. “Darah ...?”

“Anak bodoh. Itu lipstik, adikmu menjadikannya mainan,” ibunya mendesah, lalu menatapnya yang masih membeku memandangi wajah penuh coretan merah tersebut. “Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat dan tanganmu gemetaran.”

“Aku tadi, uh ... melihat sesuatu.”

“Sesuatu? Bukan kepala, kan?” Minho mendongak dengan mata membelalak. “Ada kasus mutilasi tak jauh dari sini, katanya hanya ada badan, kepalanya belum ditemukan. Polisi minta warga waspada.”

Minho terhuyung. Noda lipstik di tangannya meremang, mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo aku membikin curiouscat dengan nama 14meizaky, siapa tau ada yang mau tanya/rikues/sekadar menyapa.


	4. Adrenaline

Ada selusin mobil polisi di bantaran sungai, tenda forensik di satu sisi, dan sejumlah petugas berseragam mondar-mandir di balik pita kuning. Minho bergidik, kemudian berbalik ke jalan raya.

Jika badan itu benar-benar milik kepala di gudang, Minho adalah penghubung di antara keduanya. Minho mengepalkan tangan dan, melawan ketakutan dan keinginan untuk abai, berlari ke sekolah. Dia akan meraup kepala itu, lalu menghanyutkannya ke sungai.

Malam sudah menjelang saat Minho menerobos gerbang; sekolah sepi. Tak mengizinkan kegentaran menangkap kakinya, dia terus berlari melintasi lapangan dan akhirnya tiba di mulut gudang. Dia menarik napas panjang, kemudian berjalan masuk.

“_Selamat datang._” Minho berjengit. “_Aku di sini._”

Minho mengintip dari tepi kardus dan menemukan sepasang mata serta seringaian berkilauan di dalam.

“_Aku tahu kau bakal membantuku._”

Minho memaksa tangannya yang gemetaran menyambar kepala itu dan, mengepitnya di bawah lengan, memelesat lagi keluar dari gudang.

“_Hei! Apa yang kau—hei!_”

Dia bisa merasakan bibir bergerak di rusuknya, rambut berdesir menggelitiki lengannya—denyut kehidupan yang membangkitkan adrenalin dan memacunya berlari lebih cepat.

Sungai sudah berada di depan mata. Minho mengayunkan lenganya ke belakang.

“_Tunggu, kau tidak akan—_”

Lalu melontarkannya ke depan keras-keras, membiarkan kepala itu melayang di udara dan menjerumus ke balik riak-riak sungai.

Minho terengah, lututnya menyerah. Tugasnya selesai.


	5. Chair

Minho dapat berbaring di ranjang diiringi desahan lega di malam harinya. Semburan adrenalin sore tadi membuatnya kewalahan. Dia hanya sempat membalas pesan khawatir dari kekasihnya sebelum terlelap.

Mungkin dia hanya tertidur selama satu jam, mungkin juga sudah hampir pagi, ketika tetesan air di lantai membangunkannya. Dia menggulingkan badan ke samping dan membuka mata. Dan bersitatap dengan sebuah kepala yang tergolek di bawah kursinya.

Sontak Minho melonjak duduk, sedangkan kepala itu berguling ke satu sisi tanpa melepaskan pandangan darinya. Ada genangan di sekelilingnya; air menetes-netes dari rambut gelapnya, jejak basah dari pintu ke bawah kursi. 

“_Melemparkanku ke sungai kemudian tidur nyenyak? Berani sekali kau._”

“Kau—”

“_Aku semakin tergoda memakai badanmu saja._”

Minho mengerjap, kengeriannya memudar. “Badanmu! Seharusnya kau sudah menemukannya—kasus mutilasi itu?”

Kepala itu berayun hingga menggelinding keluar dari bayang-bayang kursi, ekspresinya jengkel. “_Selain mencampakkanku, kau juga berniat memberiku badan yang sudah membusuk? Tidak! Badanku lebih abadi dari itu!_”

“Apa?”

“_Sudah jadi tanggung jawabmu untuk mencarinya. Kau yang mengambilku,_” tuding si kepala, masih jengkel. “_Pokoknya kalau kau tidak menemukannya dalam sebulan, aku bakal pakai badanmu._”

Lalu dia berguling ke bawah kursi lagi, terus melesak ke kolong meja saat Minho berusaha mengejarnya.

“Aku tidak tahu tempatnya!” serunya frustrasi. “Bagaimana aku bisa membantu?”

“_Yah, itu urusanmu._” Kepala itu beringsut sehingga membelakanginya. “_Tapi mungkin aku bisa membantumu kalau kau membawaku._”

Membawa-bawa kepala dalam sebuah perjalanan tanpa tujuan pasti? Minho beranjak berdiri, menyambar selimutnya, dan berjalan keluar. Dia perlu tidur di tempat terang untuk mengenyahkan mimpi buruk ini.


	6. Banana

“_Kau ini pecundang yang dikucilkan semua orang, ya?_”

Minho mendesah sembari menurunkan pisang yang baru dikupasnya dan hendak dimasukkan mulut. “Satu-satunya alasan aku makan sendiri adalah kepala yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara. Ibuku sampai tidak nafsu makan mendengar komentar tidak senonohmu.”

Kepala itu memutar bola mata dari bukaan tas. “_Jangan salahkan aku kalau ibumu terlihat seperti—_”

“Tutup mulutmu,” desis Minho, lalu menggigit pisang dengan geram. Untung saja keluarganya percaya saat dia bilang itu bunyi InstaStory dari ponselnya, tapi teman-temannya di kelas mustahil dikelabui semudah itu. “Yang terpenting, kita sudah mencari di seisi gudang dan tidak menemukan anggota badanmu.”

Si kepala mencibir, “_Tidak ada yang bilang ada di sini. Aku hanya ingat badanku dipreteli dan dimasukkan kardus._”

“Dan entah bagaimana kardus itu berakhir di SMA pinggiran kota?”

“_Yah, mana kutahu._”

Minho mengunyah penuh pemikiran. “Aku masih merasa badanmu adalah yang ditemukan polisi. Tidak mungkin ada dua peristiwa aneh terjadi di tempat yang sama dalam waktu bersamaan.”

“_Kau ini sok tahu. Sudah kubilang, bukan. Lagi pula, badan itu milik wanita._”

Kunyahan Minho berhenti. “Tahu dari mana?”

Mata si kepala mengerjap. “_Itu kan informasi umum,_” gumamnya, tapi kemudian melihat ke sekeliling dengan tingkah pembohong tak berpengalaman. “_Maksudku, bahkan penjual rokok di ujung jalan juga tahu …_”

“Belum ada informasi soal itu.” Minho mencengkeram kedua sisi tas, membuat si kepala berhenti menggeliat. “Dari mana kau tahu? Jangan katakan kau adalah …”

“Minho? Kau bicara dengan siapa?”

Minho menoleh ke pintu gudang olahraga dan hampir tersedak menemukan pacarnya berdiri di sana.


	7. Tattoo

“Aku bicara sendiri,” kata Minho, cengirannya datang sedetik terlambat lantaran jantungnya berdegup kelewat kencang. “Biasa. Kelepasan karena keasyikan berpikir.”

Lee Taemin memiringkan kepala. “Kemarin menghilang di tengah pelajaran, sekarang mengurung diri di sini. Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Seratus persen sehat.” Minho menutup ritsleting tas dan melemparkan benda itu dalam kardus, mengabaikan seruan tertahan di balik gedebuk keras. Dia berdiri. “Jadi, ada apa? Pelajaran sudah dimulai?”

“Belum, aku hanya mencarimu. Anak-anak bilang melihatmu di sini.” Taemin mundur saat Minho mendekatinya. “Kau tidak mencoba menghindariku, kan? Siapa tahu seratus hari pacaran sudah membuatmu bosan.”

“Itu tidak akan terjadi,” sahut Minho sembari meraup Taemin dalam pelukan, menyebabkan Taemin cekikikan. “Seratus tahun pun aku tidak akan bosan bersamamu.”

Minho bersumpah bisa mendengar kepala itu mencebik jijik.

Taemin mendorong dada Minho. “Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berpikir keras di gudang?”

“Kasus mutilasi itu,” Minho mengaku, lantas mengernyit saat mata Taemin membelalak. “Aku sedang memikirkan identitas korbannya dan ...”

“Aku juga! Ponselku hampir meledak saking panasnya diskusi dalam _groupchat_ Detektif Kota. Lihatlah sini.” Taemin meraih lengan Minho dan mengajaknya duduk di matras; kepalanya hanya sejengkal dari tali tas yang menjuntai. “Kau tahu kan, _groupchat_ ini dibuat oleh orang-orang awam yang ingin memecahkan kasus misterius. Kudengar beberapa anggotanya adalah polisi.”

Ratusan pesan menggelincir begitu saja melalui ibu jari Taemin, beberapa di antaranya esai panjang lebar. Namun, ketika foto torso meluncur, Minho segera menghentikannya. 

“Mereka bilang ada luka bekas tato dihapus di pundaknya,” bisik Taemin.

Luka di pundak? Minho memikirkannya, kemudian segera menoleh ke arah tas yang bergeming di belakangnya.


	8. Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coba tebak siapa yang menyerah membikin drabble?   
dan seharusnya ini promptnya handjob tapi yasudahlah. i fcked up untuk fictober tahun ini, sekalian dikacaukan saja semuanya.

“_Kau tidak mempercayaiku?_” Kepala di dalam tas Minho meraung. “_Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Badanku bukan yang _itu_, dan kau malah memanjat pagar sialan ini selama setengah jam terakhir karena berpikir aku membual?_”

“Tutup mulutmu,” dengus Minho, kemudian menggerung sambil berusaha menghela seluruh badannya ke puncak pagar. Mencengkeram bata telanjang yang kasar di telapak tangan, dia menjejakkan kaki kuat-kuat di celah antar batu bata, kemudian mengayunkan satu kaki lagi hingga melewati puncak pagar. Sekarang masalahnya hanya turun ke sisi lainnya tanpa mematahkan tulang.

“_Oh, aku tahu sekarang,_” balas si kepala. “_Kau lebih percaya pada pacar kecil culunmu itu yang dapat kabar dari anonim-anonim tidak bertanggung jawab? Baiklah. Sebagai orang yang sudah jauh-jauh berjalan ke rumahmu, aku merasa sangat tersakiti._”

“Menggelinding, maksudmu.” Minho melirik ke bawah, menilai lokasi pendaratannya. Ada banyak sesemakan memenuhi parit landai tanpa air. “Dan dari mana mereka dapat foto itu kalau bukan orang dalam? Diamlah, aku punya banyak alasan untuk lebih mempercayai Taemin daripada kepala tanpa badan sepertimu.”

Kepala itu mencercanya lagi, tapi Minho tidak mendengarkan. Dia menurunkan kedua kaki, mencoba mencari-cari pijakan dari dinding yang rimbun oleh tumbuhan paku-pakuan. Namun, di saat dia mengira telah menemukan satu ceruk, ujung sol sepatunya tergelincir dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya memerosot. Tangan-tangannya yang berusaha menggapai pegangan sedikit melambatkan pergerakannya, tapi dia tetap berguling-guling di sepanjang tanah landai dan jatuh terjerembab di dasar parit.

“_Kuberi nilai lima untuk pertunjukan barusan, kurang lima poin karena kau membuatku terpental-pental_.”

Minho menggebuk tasnya, kemudian menyeka jejak tanah dari pipinya sebelum berlari ke sungai.

Pita kuning polisi masih dipasang di seputar bantaran sungai, tapi tenda forensik sudah tidak ada.

Minho meneguk ludah di tengah-tengah napasnya yang terengah, hampir tidak mempercayai matanya. Dia yakin sekali kemarin para polisi masih memadati tempat ini. “Ke mana perginya mereka semua?”

Tasnya menggeliat-geliat di kepitan ketiak, dan Minho cepat-cepat menjatuhkan tas, membiarkan kepala itu menggelinding keluar di tanah berumput. Dia baru sadar rambut kepala itu sedikit menggumpal, barangkali gara-gara sempat dilemparkannya ke tengah sungai kemarin sore.

“_Nah, sudah kubilang, kan_,” kata kepala itu sambil memberikan kerlingan padanya. Minho mengerutkan hidung.

“Memangnya kau bilang apa?”

“_Oh, persetanlah. Sekarang kucing-kucingannya sudah selesai. Lebih baik bawa aku menemukan anggota badanku yang lain._”

Tetapi Minho tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Dia sudah membolos pelajaran dan melewatkan kesempatan makan siang bersama pacarnya, tidak mungkin dia menuruti keinginan sebiji kepala begitu saja. Dia berjalan cepat menghampiri lokasi dan merunduk melewati pita polisi. Masih ada sisa lekukan di tanah, tempat pasak tenda sempat dipasang.

“_Oi, kau bisa ditangkap polisi!_” seru suara tanpa badan di belakangnya. “_Kalau kau sampai ditangkap, tidak ada yang menjadi tungganganku!_”

Minho mengintip di balik batuan, melongok ke bawah arus sungai yang menderu-deru dalam untaian-untaian terpelintir. Bukan kebetulan namanya jika dua kejadian yang mirip terjadi dalam waktu hampir sama pula. Dia menolak percaya kalau badan tanpa kepala itu bukanlah milik kepala yang masih mengomel di belakangnya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menangkap pergelangan kakinya. Minho mengerjap, kemudian menunduk, mendapati sebuah tangan seputih porselen memegangi mata kakinya. Lima jari-jemari panjang dengan kuku sehitam malam, dan tidak lebih dari pergelangan tangan.

“_Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau enyah dari sana._”

Minho menoleh ke sumber suara. Kepala itu balas memandangnya, kelihatan sama-sama terkejut.

“_Er._” Tangan di kaki Minho memerosot turun. “_Tampaknya aku sudah menemukan tanganku?_”


End file.
